


Bloody Desires

by RumbleFish14



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beating, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fucked Up, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sexual Violence, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: NEGAN AND MELISSA ARE LOOKING FOR A NEW FUCK TOY AND THEY DECIDE THAT DARYL AND TRACY ARE THE PERFECT MATCH FOR THEMWARNING....GRAPHIC





	Bloody Desires

Plates and cups went flying all over the floor when Negan swiped them off the counter with a sweep of his hand, clearing them so he could set her on the counter, his cock buried deep inside her. Her legs like a vice grip around his hips, forcing him to stay inside her as the moved all over the trailer.

 

"Harder Negan.." Melissa moaned, ripping his back to shreds trying to get him in deeper.

 

He growled and squeezed her throat, "I'm fuckin tryin here!!"

 

She smiled as he growled in her face, pumping his cock deeper and faster, hitting he cervix every time he moved, sending shooting pain and pleasure throughout her entire body. She twisted her hips as much as she could but with the death grip he had on her body it was hard to move at all. He liked to be in charge when they fucked, wanted it hard and rough and she had been the only one so far that could handle him.

 

"You're not going deep enough and I can feel it, so damn close!"

 

Negan pulled her back by the hair so she would look into his eyes, filled with anger, hate and love, "don't you fucking test me Mel, or you wont get dick for days." 

 

He pulled his body back until only the tip of his cock remained inside her and slammed back in, her head hitting the wall every time with a loud crack and filled with her moans. He knew she was close, had been for awhile buy she needed it hard, needed it from him.

 

"Right there Negan, fuck yes!!" Melissa screamed hard and leaned forward to bite into his neck, tasting the blood flowing into her mouth as he continued to pound her into the counter top.

 

"Bite harder..just like that, fuck!"

 

Negan squeezed her neck as hard as he could, emptying himself deep inside her body. Smiling when her face was turning pink and she was scratching at his arms, trying to get him to let go.

 

"Too hard baby?" He asked, panting and letting himself slip out of her, grinning from ear to ear with that charming smile of his that could make an angel give away their soul in an instant.

 

She nodded and he finally let go, letting her take in a deep breath of air and lean back against the counter. Watching him leaning against the door, those long legs stretched in front of him. "How many did they get this time?"

 

Negan shrugged, "couple dozen, maybe more."

 

Anger seeped over her entire body, "they didnt get first pick did they?"

 

He snorted, "fuck no, they know better after the last time, first pick is always yours."

 

She smiled, remembering when others in their group hadnt listened and took people before she could have her choice. She beat them to death with Lucille and chopped their heads off and put them on spears to hang on the outside of the wall. No one had disobeyed like that again.

 

"Just checking, kinda wish they did though, need to get some swinging practice with Lucille again."

 

Negan laughed and grabbed her, just leaning against the side of the door. The hard wood in his hands always made his cock hard. He ran his hands over the barbed wire and watched as it cut into his skin, leaking blood all over the floor. Melissa moaned and dropped to her knees to lick it off the clean floor with quick swipes of her tongue.

 

She stood and moved the bat away from him, to clean the rest of the blood off. Licking at the bloody wounds, digging her tongue deep into them, trying to make them open more so the blood kept flowing.

 

By the time she was done he was hard again, ready for another brutal session between them. It was the only guaranteed to put him in a better mood, but they had shit to do and it needed to wait until after to play again.

 

"Lets go take out pick and get back in here quickly."

 

Melissa grinned and licked the blood off her fingers, "what are you in the mood for?"

 

He rubbed his face, thinking hard. He hadn't really gotta a good look, as soon as the group was back she pulled him into the trailer to fuck and that had been over two hours ago.

 

"I might be in the mood for two today."

 

She raised her eye brows, "two, both girls?"

 

He shook his head, "no one of each I think. Lets go take a look."

 

The trailer door opened and they stepped out, everything just a they left it two hours ago. The other group on their knees, fear on their pathetic faces. He knew it turned her on to see them this way. He looked at the group, stopping on the archer he had captured days ago.

 

He squatted down and lifted up his chin to meet his blue eyes, "well, you look like you would be fun to play with, what do you think?"

 

Daryl brought his head back quickly and slammed it forward, hitting Negan right in the nose. Hard enough so it bled a little. "Go fuck yourself, that's what I think."

 

Negan looked at Melissa who was doubled over laughing making him laugh also, he licked the blood that dripped down into his mouth and grabbed Daryl by the chin, head butting him hard. So hard Daryl's lip split wide open, blood running down his face.

 

"We like to play dirty and bloody Daryl. You hitting me like that, well hell that is just foreplay for me."

 

Daryl looked surprised but didnt say anything else and didnt try to hit him again. Just ignored the pounding in his head and the pain in his shoulder from where he had been shot.

 

"You find one baby?" Negan asked and looked over to see her studding them.

 

"I like her, she looks like she needs a big dick to make her smile."

 

Negan looked down at her, platinum blonde hair and the biggest rack he had ever seen. She was on her knees and almost spilling out of her shirt, "oh yeah, looks like we got us a pair baby."

 

Melissa smiled and skipped over to him, taking Lucille out of his hands and going over to one of the other members in their group and she raised the bat high and slammed it down on his head. Blood spurting on her face and chest, brains flying all around her. Landing on her hair and a big glob falling in between her breasts.

 

She was breathless by the time she was done. Blood dripping down her clothes, she could feel Negan come behind her. His strong arms holding her against his chest as he licked the blood of her neck, his wet tongue making her shiver and rub her ass against him.

 

"I love when you play with my toys baby, you look so good doing it." Negan moaned into her ear, biting it hard until she groaned.

 

"You know I love to play, this way we get to go play some more and they know how serious we are about them not trying anything stupid."

 

He chuckled, "that's true baby, take your prize and Ill get mine and we can go play."

 

She grinned and skipped back over to her victim, grabbing her by the back of the hair and dragging her all along the ground back towards their trailer. Seeing Negan make the redneck crawl over broken glass and hard gravel, pushing Lucille against his back every time he stopped.

 

Negan pushed the redneck into the trailer, seeing the blonde one already on her knees, head down and body shaken. Melissa had so much control over her she didnt even have to bind her. 

 

"Oh, he is a pretty one. Cant wait to ride him." Melissa wiped the blood off his chin and sucked it into her mouth before pulling him by his long dark hair and making him sit in one of the two chairs.

 

"You gonna need to restrain him, he is a feisty one." Negan winked at him and walked over to the girl leaning down to run his hands over her large breasts, "what's your name?"

 

She looked up and that had been her first mistake because Negan drew back his hand and slapped her across the face. The pop echoing off the walls. Tracy whimpered but didnt look up again, "Tracy."

 

Negan laughed, that deep rumble in his chest that was already making her wet, even though it was beyond wrong that she was. 

 

"Tracy, I like it. You are going to be my new favorite toy. Cant even count how many things I can do with these." He squeezed her breasts hard, drawing a gasp from her, pushing them together and burying his face in them for a moment.

 

"Might just have to put Lucille between them, see if you can handle her."

 

Tracy moaned, not knowing what or who Lucille was but she really wanted his cock between her breasts, fucking them fast until he came all over her chest, "Lucille?" she asked, looking at the floor.

 

That deep rumble laugh again, "Lucille is my special girl. See?"

 

She saw the barbed wire wrapped bat only inches from her eyes. She knew if he did what he said he would then it would only be a matter of time before she bled out and died.

 

"Maybe not right now, don't want ya to die on me but later, later is better."

 

Melissa grabbed the remainder of the wire and sat on Daryl's lap, feeling his hard cock pushing between her legs, "oh, you dirty little redneck, you like the idea of being raped by us enough to get you hard?"

 

He didnt answer her but averted his eyes and Negan smiled, knowing that Melissa was right. He was rock solid, "damn we picked them good."

 

She nodded and wrapped a large piece of wire around Daryl's neck, seeing it press into his skin but not breaking it yet. She crossed the wire behind his head and hooked it to the chair behind him. Seeing him trying to move against it and the first sharp piece dug into his neck. Dark red blood trickling down his corded neck.

 

Melissa moaned and ran her tongue from the middle of his chest to the barbs, tonguing them to get every drop of his blood, "feel free to move, more blood for me." She winked at him and did the same with his hands, making sure that if he moved he would pay for the mistake.

 

Tracy watched blood dripping down Daryl's neck, her own body heating up without her consent or knowledge. She didnt know why this was turning her on so much, only that she had never been this needy for sex in her entire life. She watched as Negan stripped out of his clothes, leaving him naked and his cock the biggest she had ever seen before.

 

"Gonna try your new toy Mel, wanna see how tight she is."

 

Melissa groaned and pulled Daryl's jeans down past his ass, stroking over his hard cock and listening to every single strangled cry he made, "go ahead, Ill have my fun with her after I'm done riding this beast."

 

Negan looked at the rednecks cock and compared it to his own, a little longer maybe but not near as thick as he was. "Come help me with her real quick, let him watch."

 

Melissa cursed, "you need help?"

 

Negan smiled and opened the side drawer, showing her the toy he had and she moaned, her legs rubbing together, "want her to bleed for me so I can fuck her ass good and hard, hear her scream for me."

 

Melissa ran over to snatch the brutal toy from him, seeing the large dildo that had a think, almost miniature piece of barbed wire wrapped along the head and the shaft. Personally made for her, she had loved when he used this on her and now it was time for her to use it on her toy.

 

Tracy watches as Melissa dropped to her knees in front of her. Her eyes wide as she saw what kind of toy she had in her hand, she was afraid but excited, wanted to know how that wire would feel deep inside her, cutting her up from the inside. 

 

Her legs were spread apart and the toy was rubbed against her clit, one barb already scraping along her clit. She muffled a moan or was it a scream, she didnt know but she knew she needed to keep quiet.

 

"Don't worry love, you will beg me for more after you have felt this fucking you." Melissa growled and watched as Negan dropped to his knees behind Tracy.

 

Tracy watched as Melissa shoved the toy in deep and fast, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Feeling the barbs scrape her walls and she could feel the blood already pooling between her legs. Melissa pushed it in deeper, hitting her g-spot with the tip of it and she moaned deeply. Her eyes rolling back to her head.

 

"Jesus Christ, did you fucking see that Negan?" Melissa asked without taking her eyes off Tracy.

 

Negan growled, "fuck yeah, she loves that thing. Just like you do. Fuck her harder."

 

Tracy braced her legs as the toy was shoved into her over and over, each time hitting a new place and cutting her up before doing the same thing to another. She looked over at Daryl to see his cock dripping wet, the head a deep purple color and his hips were swivelling.

 

Negan grabbed Lucille as he was kneeling in back of her, running the blood, brain coated sharp barbed wire over her flawless back. Seeing the dark red of the blood mixing with her white skin. Globs of flesh falling on her back and sliding down between her ass. 

 

He leaned forward and licked the blood off her spine, as he lined up his cock, slick with the blood from the bat and shoved it as hard as he could into her tight, almost virgin ass.

 

Tracy screamed and bucked her hips, trying to get away but go closer to him at the same time. They barbed toy still deep inside her. She was thrown forward as he raped her ass, his cock impaling her so hard the burn was enough to make her dizzy, body swaying so much she felt like she could pass out at any moment. But the bloodied toy dropped out of her when Melissa moved back to Daryl.

 

He watched as Melissa crawled over to him, seeing the blood on her hands streaking over his pale legs. She jerked her pants off and straddled his hips. His cock screaming to get at her, wanting nothing more than to be fucked hard. But he knew this was all wrong but he couldnt stop his body.

 

the second his cock touched her slick folds he jerked up, the barbs cutting deep into his neck and spilling down his chest. But she took every inch of him, moaning loudly as she rocked her hips fast, leaning forward to lick the blood from his neck and chest.

 

"Fuck you're so god damn big!!"

 

He panted, seeing her pussy stretched wide around him. His blood dripping onto his cock so it made everything about ten times wetter. "fuuck!! He let a moan bubble out of his chest, and he wanted nothing more than to reach forward and grab her so he could turn them and fuck into her as fast as he could. But she stopped and got off him.

 

Going back over to Tracy, licking the blood off her back as Negan raped her ass, hard and fast, his breath pitching as she knew he could come any minute. "get off, let me taste her, want you to come into her mouth."

 

Tracy whined when his cock left her ass, trying to back up and find it again but she was tossed onto her back by Melissa. Her hands going between her legs to get soaked in her blood and smear it all up her body and her chest, "yes!!"

 

"Like that huh you sick bitch, like how good that blood feels all over your skin?"

 

Tracy nodded, her pussy aching for a cock. She watched as Melissa licked from her bloody pussy up to her nips, licking away blood as she went higher and licked the blood off her chest and nipples. Sucking them hard and biting them as she pulled away.

 

"Fuck her mouth Negan, she wants it bad."

 

Negan looked down at her, "you want it Tracy, you like what we are doing to you?"

 

Tracy nodded and moved closer so she could slip his cock into her mouth, moaning around him. Hearing his sharp intake of breath and the way he fucked into her mouth. Tracy could feel the sharp toy being inserted into her pussy again, making her grind down on it.

 

"Fuck yourself for him Tracy, Negan loves to watch."

 

Melissa whispered and crawled back to Daryl, taking his bloody cock into her mouth and working him hard and fast. Loving each and every strangled moan that escaped his bloody lip. She opened her mouth to deep throat him, feeling the tip slide down her throat.

 

"Oh fuck, god..shit!!" Daryl moaned and he shot cum deep into her mouth.

 

Melissa groaned but didnt swallow it. Instead she moved back over to see Negan busting into Tracy's mouth. She pushed him away and got on top of her, letting Daryl's come drip into her mouth. 

 

Tracy moaned and grabbed a hold of her face, swapping both Negan's come and Daryl's back and forth between them. She grabbed Melissa's hips and rubbed their pussies together. Hearing Melissa moan for her and grind down against her. Blood and come making it slippery and easy to move.

 

Melissa could feel it already, covered in blood and come. Rutting against Tracy as she tried to chase her orgasm. She pushed harder against her, hearing Tracy cry out, "right there, Melissa please!!"

 

She smiled and felt her come hard, soaking her body. She came a few moments after when Tracy started to suck on one of her nipples so hard it drew blood and it was enough to make her come.

 

They all laid together in a heaping pile of blood and come. All breathless and tired. Not wanting to move even if they wanted to.

 

She looked over at Negan, "we are keeping them."

 

He smiled, "fuck yes we are, got our own personal sex toys baby."


End file.
